bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doomed
Doomed was a Makuta on a self-imposed mission on Kaku Nui, disguised as the island's Turaga. History Pretty much nothing is known about Doomed's life for the most part. It is believed that he was sent to Kaku Nui shortly after the Shadow Dragons were unleashed, in order to maintain the Brotherhood of Makuta's control over them. Once he had arrived, he disguised himself as a Turaga in order to remove the potential obstacle that was the Matoran; in this form, he gained their trust and was made the ruler of the island. He created a large underground lava chamber to act as a sort of base of operations. During the thousand years following the settlement of the Shadow Dragons on neighbouring Dracos Nui, "Turaga" Doomed set up an elaborate lie saying that he sent money to the recently-discovered inhabitants of Voya Nui; though this was impossible in every way, the Matoran swallowed it, even a decade after Voya Nui returned to the Southern Continent. Utilising his honed teleportation powers, Doomed made frequent visits to Dracos Nui in order to oversee the situation and ensure that the Lord of the Shadow Dragons would still bend to his will, which he really didn't. During this time, Lord Toa Harkha arrived on Dracos Nui in order to put an end to the Shadow Dragons; Doomed was there to witness his capture and escape, but did nothing, in order to maintain the illusion of being a mere Turaga. Eventually, the time came when, in order to divert suspicion of some calibre, Doomed ordered the Shadow Dragons to raze Kaku Nui. Knowing that only a few beings still alive could eliminate the Shadow Dragons if they so desired, he summoned those six very beings - Dlakii, Lai, Dreiken, Thekoo, iKKF, and Proto D - to guard Kaku Nui from further attacks, but then sent them on to Dracos Nui to followm in Harkha's footsteps. Also around this time, he hired Toa Hev and an unnamed Toa of Stone to guard the island as well, and they actually did just that. For the most part, the plan worked, and the Shadow Dragons caught the team of six by surprise; however, they survived. Some time later, Doomed was surprised to find Lai, Dreiken and Thekoo turn up at his palace to arrest him. Defying them, he spontaneously combusted and revealed his Makuta identity, taking a form not unlike that of a Toa for extra mobility. The three Toa attacked, but Doomed teleported out of the way and fled into the tunnel leading to his lava chamber; along the way, he successfully immobilised Dreiken and Thekoo, leaving Lai to face him alone. Lai and Doomed briefly had an argument regarding their leaders (Dlakii and Teridax respectively), then engaged in an epic swordfight. In the end, Lai tired out and Doomed knocked the Ivaldi out of his hands. Doomed then pinned him to the wall, menacing him with his sword. Before Doomed could kill Lai, Hev rushed in and decapitated him; the impact shattered a glass wall which kept the lava out. The two Toa fled, lava leaked into the room, and Doomed's armour and antidermis was incinerated. Powers As with any Makuta, Doomed possessed all forty-two kraata powers, transformation powers, and the ability to produce kraata of his own. He specialised in the use of Electricity and Teleportation powers. He seemed to prefer making use of smaller, nimbler forms than other Makuta, often appearing in a Toa-esque form for combat. Equipment In the form he took to confront Lai, Doomed carried a bizarre sword of glowing red darkness; despite appearances, this had nothing to do with lightsabres, but instead consisted of solidified shadow. In his Turaga disguise, he bore a bladed staff. His mask is a Kanohi Avsa, Mask of Hunger, which can drain a being's light and/or energy; Doomed prefers to keep it in a form resemblant of a Kanohi Kiril. Trivia *In Turaga form, Doomed was intended as a direct spin on Turaga Dume, replete with a colour scheme which was the inverse of that of Dume. *Doomed is set to appear in LIGHT, in which his true name will be revealed. Category:Comic CharactersCategory:Evil Characters